Sand and Mist
by McGwee
Summary: One night Felix askes a question... One that lead to love, stabbing, and new chances...Shonenai! PiersFelix, Homophoics bewere! Oneshot!


Me: I think that Piers and Felix would make a good couple! For some reason, I've gotten attached to shonen-ai and yaoi... I have nothing against shojo-ai and yuri, but I just don't like girl couples as much as boy ones... I just can't take them... Other then NaruSasu and KakaIru, I don't read that much, but I'm going to read more... As soon as I find more boys to be coupled. If you have any that you think that I'd like let me know! But it has to be from a series I know. If you want to know which kind of series I read about then check my fav. stories.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" What do you think about gay's?" Felix asked one night. The ship was still as the moon shone bright. Both Jenna and Sheba had gone to bed, and Kraden, they prayed, had too. Piers turned to face the Venus adept who had asked this question.  
  
" Why do you ask?" Piers asked back. Felix turned his head so Piers couldn't see his face. A slight breeze blew. Piers's vile ruffled in the wind. The ponytail Felix took extra care ruffled too as it passed.  
  
" I just wanted to know..." He sat Indian style, waiting for the Mercury adept to answer back.  
  
" I have nothing against them..." Piers said. He had a feeling that Felix was trying to get at something.  
  
"...If someone you know was gay, what would you do?" Felix didn't turn around as he asked. Piers's feeling was getting stronger..., But he thought about this. To him, it didn't matter. So what if they didn't like the other sex, they were still people and should be treated as such.  
  
"It matters not to me. Female, male, they are people and nothing less." Piers could almost feel Felix relax.  
  
"... So... If a man said that he loved another... you wouldn't think less of him." A cloud passed over the moon, making it dark on the deck.  
  
" Of course. They have someone they love, thats nothing to push away."  
  
" What do you think of people that hate gay's?"  
  
" I think no less of them, but I do not approve of there actions." Piers was almost getting mad, not something he did very often. He would like no know why Felix was asking these questions.  
  
" You know, some people think that gays are weaker beings of their sex. Insead of water, they are mist. Not enough to be water, but... it still is. Or Insead of a rock, it's sand. Still rock, but weaker..." Felix said. Now Piers had gotten some idea's from this statement.  
  
" Are you trying to say that you like a man?" Piers knew that he hit gold when he saw Felix's back go stiff.  
  
" H-how-?"  
  
" If you thought that you were keeping it hidden, then I'm sorry to say that you thought wrong." Piers chuckled at his friend.  
  
" ... " Felix wondered it he should tell or not. This wasn't something easy to say.  
  
" So, who do you like?" Pier's whole add-a-tude ( sound it out...) changed now that he knew what Felix wanted.  
  
" ... I don't think I like him..."  
  
" Huh?" Piers asked. It wasn't like his friend to change his mind so soon. Felix would never gave up on anything in till it was done or the certain that nothing could be done.  
  
" I-I think-k I l-love him." Felix stuttered this as he thought about it. He was counting down to the point in which what he said finally hit Piers.  
  
" Your in love with him?" Piers asked. Deep down he felt kinda sad and jealous about that, but he didn't know why...  
  
" Yeah... He's, well it's hard to say... There is just something about him... Something that makes him... special..." Felix could feel the sparkles in his eyes. Now he really was glad that he had turned his head. He could hear Piers shift behind him.  
  
" Well... Have I meet him?" Piers asked. He could feel the green in him rise. *// Why do I do I like this? //* Piers thought to himself.  
  
" I hope so. It would be kinda scary if you haven't..." Felix could have kicked himself for that...  
  
" Um. Before I pry further, why are you talking to me about this?" Piers knew he sounded mean, but he wanted answers. Felix was acting strange and he needed to know.  
  
" Well, I felt that you'd be the most understanding. Jenna might have used it as blackmail, Sheba would have read my mind and then blow everything, and no one in the right mind would have talked about this kinda thing to Kraden." Felix sighted. " Maybe I should have just kept it to myself..." Felix made to get up and leave, but Piers grabbed him.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to know what was going on. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or insult you... Forgive me." Piers said sadly. Just thinking about a sad Felix broke Piers heart... wait... did this mean that he, Piers, felt for Felix? Lets see... envy, sadness and a urge to grab him ELSE WHERE... Oh yeah, I think so.  
  
*// ... I guess that this means that I feel for Felix... Heh.. Oh well... I wish him and this man well... //* Piers thought to himself. he smiled as Felix sat back down, this time with his face to the side, so only half could be seen by the lemurian.  
  
" That's OK... I guess I took it up the butt..."  
  
" So, what does this guy look like?" Piers smirked as Felix blushed.  
  
" Well... He has blue hair... like you... He's kinda of to himself... and he's an adept..." Felix's blush deepened then fold. Only one person came to mind for Piers.  
  
" Alex!?" Now Felix jumped at that.  
  
" NO!!! I'm not insane!! Eww..." Felix spat. Piers rolled over laughing. Then someone else hit Piers...  
  
" Um... That person... you love... it wouldn't be me... would it?" Piers asked. He watched as Felix turned away. If Piers was getting gold for guessing right, he'd be richer then Bill Gates... Well, maybe not, but he'd be close! Well, not that either, but it's good to dream!  
  
" I... have to go..." Felix stood up and began to walk away. Piers didn't know what to do... But he didn't want Felix to be like this...  
  
" Felix... Don't..." Piers stood up and called after him. The cloud on the moon moved and the light of the moon shone down once again. The slight slapping of water could be heard against the hull of the ship, and a breeze blew through and everything light enough to be ruffled did. Felix's and Piers's ponytails ruffled in front of both of their faces.  
  
" Piers... I can't ask you to love me back. I knew I couldn't have you... but still..." Felix turned around and Piers saw that tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
" Felix, no! You don't have to! I already do!" Piers took a step forward and reached out his hand. Felix hung his head down.  
  
" Your trying to cheer me up aren't you?" Felix said looking at his feet.  
  
" Wha? NO!! I mean it Felix!" Piers took another step. Felix stepped back as well.  
  
" Stop it Piers... It's not funny..." Felix placed one hand on his face. Piers stopped hold back his tears and let them fall.  
  
" I'm not trying to! I mean it Felix! I love you!" Piers said as he took yet another step. Felix shook his head and turned around.  
  
" I thought you'd be different Piers... I didn't think you be'd one of the people that would do something like this... Just leave me alone..." With that Felix ran to his room on the ship. Piers just stood there. He had told Felix that he moved him, but... He didn't believe him... Tears kept falling from his eyes.  
  
" Felix... why don't you believe me?" Piers turned around and went to the point of the ship thats in the front. I'd say the name but I can't remember what it's called. He crawled out on it and sat at the point. ( If you've guys seen one piece and how Luffy sits on the ship's pointy thingy, that how Piers is right now. If not then think of Pocahotas II, journey to a new world and now she is when she first gets to London's port. If you guys don't know that then shame on you!) He looked down into the waters. " Felix... I really do love you..." Piers sighed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to she Jenna sitting behind him. Sheba was still on the deck. " Umm... How long have you been there?" Piers asked. Jenna and Sheba broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
" The whole time." Sheba said as she pointed to the crows nest on the mast. They had been so quite that Felix and Piers thought that they were in bed.  
  
" Everything we said." Piers felt like he was going to barf. Sheba opened one of her eyes, which were closed from laughing so hard, to see Piers's mortified face.  
  
" Every last thing." Jenna stopped laugh and faced Piers.  
  
" I always thought you and me brother would make a cute couple... too bad he's such a moron... You'd think that he's forgotten what it's like to love someone..." Jenna sighed, but that put an idea in Piers head.  
  
" Maybe that's it! He doesn't remember how it's like to have someone love you! Thanks Jenna!" Piers hugged Jenna tightly.  
  
" Thats...Nice... But... I... Can't... Breath!" Jenna said. Piers stopped hugging her and rubbed his head.  
  
" Sorry..." Piers closed an eye. Sheba sighed.  
  
" He's most likely locked himself in his room... Sooo... I'll pick the lock!" Jenna and Piers stared at her. " Whattt?" Sheba sighed.  
  
" Why do you know how to pick locks?" Jenna asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
" Uh... For the sake of having the skill." Sheba said, sweatdropping.  
  
" Are you the one thats been stealing from the kitchen?" Piers asked. Sheba took another step back.  
  
" Uhhhh... Sooo, are you going to talk to Felix or not?" Sheba put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Yes, but... How am I going to get him to believe me?" Piers said sadly. The waters were starting to look welcoming at this point... Jenna seemed to guess what he was thinking.  
  
" Piers, don't you dare think about doing whatever I know your thinking about. We will help you get my moron of a brother to believe you, and you will have nothing more to think about on the case of killing yourself." Jenna pulled him up and they walked back on to the deck.  
  
" OK..." Piers sighed.  
  
" Here what were going to do!" Sheba pulled Jenna and Piers in and they started planning their evil plot... Heh...  
  
*~ The moron of a brother ~*  
  
Felix laid on his bed, tears running down his face. He knew that Piers wasn't the kind of guy who would play with someone's insecurities, but... How could Piers love him? He had done nothing worth it... Part of him, most of him, wanted to believe him, but he held himself back.  
  
" Piers... I do love you but... How could you ever love me..." Felix closed his eyes and more tears fell. He opened them and saw his sword in the corner of the room. He sat up and looked at it... " Anything would be better then living knowing that Piers doesn't love me... Oh hell!" Felix stood up and walked over to his sword. He picked it up and looked at it. A small voice in the back of his head sounded.  
  
*// How do you that he doesn't love you?//*  
  
" He doesn't..."  
  
*// How do you know that he wasn't lying?//*  
  
" He was..."  
  
*// How do you know that what you are saying is true?//*  
  
" I just do..." With that ran his sword threw his gut. Blood poured all over the floor and spilled over the table and reached the bed. A knocking was heard on his door.  
  
" Felix...?" Piers's voice could be heard. Some of the blood was moving under the door... "FELIX!!!!" Piers yelled as he broke down the door. The first thing Piers saw was the one he loved most with his own sword in him.  
  
" P...iers?" Felix passed out... The last thing he heard was people yelling...  
  
*~ Two weeks later... ~*  
  
Felix opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, but not on the ship. He saw that he was in a Sanctum. He looked to the side and saw Piers asleep right next to his bed in a chair. His eyes were red, so Felix guessed that he had been crying a lot. He heard the door open and turned his head. His sisther and Sheba walked in. When they saw that Felix was awake they rushed over. They too had red eyes.  
  
" Felix! I'm gald your alive!" Sheba starting crying again. Jenna smacked him on the head.  
  
" Owww!"  
  
" You needed that! To knock some sense into that thicker then stone head of yours!" Jenna said as she too started crying. Felox looked over and saw that Piers was still asleep.  
  
" What... happened?" Felix asked. Sheba looked at Jenna and saw that she couldn't tell him.  
  
" After you were stupid enought to try to kill yourself, Piers found you and used every bit of his healing powers to keep you alive. Every ten minutes Piers or Jenna casted one of their spells intill we reached Garoh. We took you to the healer here and you've been here for two weeks." Sheba started crying again.  
  
" Garoh? I thought we were headed to Tundaria?" Felix asked.  
  
" We were, but we weren't going to go there with you dieing on us! Piers did a u-turn and headed for Garoh. It was the closest place we could go... Piers hasn't closed his eyes longer then five minutes sense you tried to kill yourself, hasn't eaten either. I think he's trying to use this as a way to get around the pact I made him do." Jenna said, hanging her head down.  
  
" What pact?" Felix asked.  
  
" One that said that he wouldn't try to kill himself over you!" Sheba said, also smacking him.  
  
" Whats... going on?" Piers had woken up at last. Jenna and Sheba smiled and Piers looked down and saw Felix awake. " FELIX!" Piers yelled as he jumped up. Jenna and Sheba looked at each other and smiled.  
  
" We'll leave you two alone." Sheba said.  
  
" Play nice." Jenna winked. They both left.  
  
" Piers... You look awful..." Felix smiled. Piers smiled as well.  
  
" You didn't look to good either well you dying..." With that Piers started crying.  
  
" Don't cry..." Felix muttered. Piers shook his head.  
  
" 'Don't cry?!' The one I love the most almost killed himself, and you tell me 'don't cry?!'" Piers yelled back. Felix, with difficulty, pushed himself up and rested in a sitting style.  
  
" Piers... Why do you keep pretending?" Felix asked. Piers looked up and looked deeply hurt at this.  
  
" Felix, I'm not pretending! I love you! How hard is it to believe?!" Piers yelled.  
  
" You can't love me..." Felix sighed.  
  
" Why not?!" Piers yelled back.  
  
" You just can't-" Felix was cut off be Piers. Piers had kissed Felix. He wrapped his on the back of his head and pressed him closer agasint him. While he was kissing him, tears fell down. Piers broke away and moved back to his chair.  
  
" I can... But if that didn't tell you that I do love you, then I don't know what to do..." Piers stood up, but Felix grabbed his arm.  
  
" It's OK Piers... I believe now, i'm sorry I didn't in the first place... Forgive me Piers..." Felix started crying himself. Piers wiped Felix's tears away and sat back down on Felix's bed, right next to him and smiled.  
  
" I could never not forgive you..." With that, they both leaned in and kissed. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and pulled the over closer. Felix pressed his tongue against Piers's mouth and slid it in as Pier opened it. He pressed his tongue against every side on Piers's mouth. Piers moaned from pleasure. Piers ran his fingers through Felix's hair, the hair he loved so much. They broke away from the need to breath. They just looked at each other, and Piers rested his head on Felix's chest.  
  
" I'm gald..." Felix muttered happily. They both heard giggles from the door and saw that it was open a crack. They could see two pairs of eyes, one lavender the other red-ish, looking at them.  
  
" Jenna, Sheba... I hope you guys brought some food with you... " Piers muttered. The door opened to show to girls with two trays of food. Both of the girls looked happy to see that the boys had worked out their problems.  
  
" I don't know... Jenna, weren't we going to eat all this good food ourselves?" Sheba said smelling the food.  
  
" Well, so did I... But maybe we should let the boys have their share..." Jenna said as she looked at the two boys who were now drooling.  
  
" Lets get'm!" Felix said as he stood up. The girls ran as the boys chased them. All four happier then then had been in weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Welllll? What do you think? Should I make a next one, or give up and let this one rot in hell? If your a big fan on this fic, keep checking on my user page to see if I've gotten my fanlisting site up yet. I signed up to make a Piers/Felix coupling, but I don't know yet if I can. So review! ^_~ 


End file.
